Secrets
by vwvanlover
Summary: Third part to Love Hurts...Sixteen years after "I would Do anything for love" what happenes when the 'Angels' find their powers ...  Secrets can't stay secrets forver ...
1. Dread

_**Secrets **_

**Okay guys, here we go! The third story in the Love Hurts trilogy**

**Hope you like it ….with lots of love :D**

**Vwvanlover**

Buttercup's POV:

(16 years later…AN: Big jump I know)

The past 16 years had been wonderful.

The girls had grown up into beautiful young ladies, and all of us couldn't believe how fast time had gone.

Bree, is now 17 and a Senior, at Megatown High School. She is just like Butch; the most loving person you'd ever meet, but she could also be the most stubborn. She has his dark forest green eyes, and jet black long hair. She is super athletic like both of us, and Butch and I are still trying to figure out where she gets the 'good grades' gene from.

Bernadette, or Bernie as she's known to everyone, is 16 and a junior. She looks like a mirror image of Bloss, with short red hair, but has those bright red piercing eyes, like Brick. And like her Dad she is the partier of the three, she has a straight forward, 'Bite Me' kind of personality… and Brick and Blossom swear that somehow got that from me if that was even possible. She loves fashion, and being a complete girly-girl

Bailey, is two months younger than Bernie, and has the biggest personality out of the all three girls. And she is hilarious, we all think it's so creepy how much she looks like Boomer. She is in love with art, everything from drawing, to photography. She makes her own wardrobe, always having a theme for every day. And her long blonde hair has about 4 different shades of blue running through it in streaks.

All of us still talk to Dad through video chat, when the girls are at school.

But, nobody has hear from Mojo since he walked out of Dad's house that Dad.

The girls don't remember Dad at all, but we send him pictures, all the time.

Brick and Blossom, and Boomer and Bubbles, are so happy we all are we live in one big house split into three smaller sections for all of us.

And Butch is still my life, and my everything

Present:

All six of us were sitting in the main living room, talking to Dad.

"Hello, Everyone!" He said smiling and deepening the wrinkles that were starting to form.

"Hey Dad!" We all said getting comfortable on the couches, and the floor. It was about 11:30 am and the girls were at school.

"How are all of you doing?"

"Good" We said as I cuddled up next to Butch and he put his arm around me.

"Butch, Buttercup do you know if Bree passed her driving test yet?"

"Not yet, she took finished her mid-terms this morning, and she should be taking it right about now…" I said

"Ok, well she'll do fine, I know it. How are Bernie, and Bailey?"

"Their good" Bloss said

"Yea, Bailey had her Art mid-term yesterday, and passed with flying colors, but History was a different story" Boomer said laughing

Dad couldn't help but chuckle… "How did Bernie do on the Chemisty?" He asked his eyes lighting up.

Brick and Blossom just rolled their eyes, and tried not to laugh.

"She does amazing in algebra, but chemistry is…" Brick started

"a little on the tough side…" Blossom finished.

"How are you Dad? I mean like did you figure out the theory you were…." Bubbles started but stopped by a car door slamming in the driveway.

"Dad, we'll call you back ok?" I said trying to grab the remote to turn off the t.v.

"Ok…" Dad said sensing something was wrong.

The front door swung open and Bree came running in, looking mad.

"Bree, what's wrong why aren't you at school?" I asked looking at Butch worried

But before she could answer she slammed her bedroom door shut.

The door slowly opened and Bernie, and Bailey came in and dropped their backpacks at the door

"Girls what's going on?" Blossom asked

"I don't know, Bree just flipped out, said she couldn't take the driving test…" Bernie said jumping over the couch and plopping down on the cushions.

"She told us, if we didn't want to take the bus, we should come with her for a ride" Bailey added

"I'll go talk to her…" Butch said

"No, I will it might be a boy thing or something…" I ran up the stairs and knocked on the door covered in rock and roll posters.

"Bree…"

She didn't answer …

I cracked the door a little, she was laying on her bed with her face in her pillow crying.

"Sweetheart, it's me…Can we talk?" I asked closing door behind me.

She didn't answer, so I sat on the bed next to her, and rubbed her back.

"You know you can tell me anything…" I reminded her

She still crying, rolled to her side, but wouldn't look at me.

I laid down next to her and she clung to me, "What's wrong with me Mom?"

"Nothing's wrong with you" I said kissing the top of her head. "Why would you say that?"

"You'll thing I'm crazy…"

"No I won't, tell me…."

She wiped her tears on the sleeves of her hoodie.

"It started last week, I was in Math about to take a test…and I could hear voices…"

That got me a little concerned…to say the least. "What kind of voices…"

"Well, not voices, like thoughts….Like I could hear everyone else's thoughts, answers for the test, plans for the weekend, everything."

My heart sank as I held her…

"See I'm crazy" she said pulling away from me

"No Sweetie, You're Not crazy" I said with extra emphasis on Not… "That's why your grades dropped last week…"

"Yea, once it starts I can't stop it… when I go down the hall I hear about 100 different people at the same time. I tried taking the test but when I walked out side everybody was out there for lunch, and I couldn't take it. And now I have the worst headache ever…"

"Can you hear my thoughts?" I asked

She shook her head, "It stopped when I got in the car, to come home. What's wrong with me Mom? Because I even think I'm crazy…"

I ran my fingers through her long hair, " Bree Jojo, do you trust me?"

She nodded, looking up at me with those big green eyes…

"You are not crazy, ok… we're gunna figure this out, I promise"

She relaxed a little and leaned back on her pillow.

"Now, since tomorrow is the last day before Christmas Break, you and the girls can stay home tomorrow. I want you to go take some medicine for your head, and try to take a nap ok?"

"Okay, I love you Mom" she said hugging me

"I love you too Sweetheart"

I got up, and closed the door behind me, not wanting to go down stairs.

But I did and everyone was waiting …

"Bailey, Bernie, can you give us a minute to talk…" Butch asked

"Sure Uncle Butch!" Bailey said getting up, and Bernie followed her.

Bailey hugged me on the way out of the room as if she was saying everything would be ok.

I sat down next to my husband, and gripped his hand for dear life. I was scared…

"Babe, what happened?" he asked worried

I sat up thinking the whole thing through…

"Telepathy" I said looking at the carpet

"What?" Brick asked

"That's her power…" I said looking up at the awaiting eyes in the room. "She can read minds"

We all sat there knowing the day we had dreaded all these years had finally come…


	2. Pink Feather

Secrets Ch.2

Buttercup's POV:

The girls had their holiday dance that night, and Bree felt good enough to go.

We all had decided, to not call Dad back until the girls had left, which we did.

"Is everything alright?" Dad asked looking at us, he could tell we were worried.

"Um, we had a little situation…" Blossom said

"What kind of situation?"

"Bree found her power, its telepathy" Butch said rubbing my arms, as he held me.

"Oh, how did…"

"She thought she was going crazy…" I said looking down

"Babe, this is not your fault…" Butch said trying to get my attention

"No, Honey it is not your fault. She would've figured it out sooner or later."

"Dad, we figured we'd have to tell the girls everything soon…" Bubbles sighed " So would we be in the way if we came to visit for Christmas"

Dad's eyes lit up and he smiled so big. "Not at all, I would be more than happy to see all of you…"

"We figured it was better to tell the girls everything with you there to explain…" Boomer added

"You know powers and stuff…" Brick said

"Of Course, you all are welcome here anytime, you know that…"

"Thanks Dad, we were gunna leave tomorrow…" I said

"Wonderful, you let me know if there is anything I can do for you…"

"We will Dad…" We said

"Love all of you!" He said beaming from ear to ear.

"Love you too Dad!" we said smiling

We turned off the tv, and we all decided to go start packing.

By the time, we got packed it was eleven forty five, the girls' curfew was midnight.

I was trying to zip up a full suitcase, when Butch put his hands on top of mine.

"Hey, look at me…" He said wrapping his arms around me.

I looked up and his eyes met mine.

"Would you please stop worrying…"

"That's like asking me not to breathe" I said

"I know but just for right now, we're gunna see Dad tomorrow, and we'll figure this out"

I sighed and hugged him, that's when we heard a crash in the kitchen.

I looked up at Butch, and we both ran to go see what it was.

That's when we heard Bernie, "Guys, I'm fine ok? Let me go dance!" She said all slurred

"Shh, Bernie we're home, and you gotta be quiet or somebody's gunna hear you…" Bree said

"Hear What?" Butch said walking into the kitchen.

"Dad…" Bree said as she and Bailey held up Bernie who's eye lids were very heavy

"Girls, what's going on…" He asked

"Um…" Bree and Bailey said looking at each other.

"Brick, Blossom get in here!" I yelled

Brick, Blossom, Boomer, and Bubbles came to the door in a hurry.

"What's going on?" They asked walking in

"That's what we wanna know…" Butch said turning on the light

"Look guys the sun came out!" Bernie said laughing

"Bernadette Jojo, have you been drinking?" Blossom asked getting mad

"No…" Bailey and Bree said nervously

"Ok, you two have exactly one minute to tell us what's going on… " I said looking at Bree.

"It's not Bernie's fault…there was this guy there that nobody knew, he was trying to get Bernie to go home with him…" Bree stumbled

"And we think he slipped something in her drink…" Bailey finished

All six of us, looked at each other and then Brick took Bernie and carried her to the couch in the living room.

"Bernie kept telling him she wasn't interested, but he wouldn't leave her alone…" Bailey said

"I finally got up in his face, and told him to leave her alone, he said something about her being his 'angel' and then left." Bree said leaning against the door frame

My head snapped up and I met the gaze of my sisters and brother-in-laws.

"Bree, what did he look like?" Butch asked her.

"Um, tall, black hair, I think his eyes were gold, but the lighting was horrible…so I'm not sure" She said

"And he had on a red tuxedo with a black shirt and tie…and a pink feather pinned to his jacket" Bailey added

"Shit!" Brick Boomer and Butch said in unison.

"What?" Both asked us…looking worried

All of the boys left to get the suitcases immediately reading our minds.

"Girls, I want you to go change, grab anything important like you phone, I-pod anything. Get Bernie a change of clothes, and her stuff and come down here as fast as possible" I ordered them as I ran with Bubbles to make sure we had everything.

"Okay…" They said and ran up stairs

After we got everything, we helped Bloss change a now unconscious Bernie, and Brick took her to the big van/camper we had ready.

Bree and Bailey were watching everything as they sat in the very back seat with they're cousin.

We locked the doors quickly, and all got in the van. Butch drove, Brick sat in the passeneger seat, and Boomer sat in the small side seat right behind them. Blossom, Bubbles, and I said in the row in front of the girls, as we took off out of Megatown.

"Mom, what's going on?" Bree asked looking at me scared. Bailey looked the same way at all three of us.

"Sweetie, it's a long story…but basically the guy at the dance is a really bad guy that has been looking for us for a long time…" Bubbles explained to them

"So, where are we going…" Bailey asked

"To Grandpa's…" I said looking at my sisters and back at my nieces, and daughter.


	3. Truth

Ch. 3

I DON'T OWN THE PPGS

Buttercup's POV:

The girls had finally gone to sleep after asking a million questions about why they had never met Grandpa.

Blossom and Bubbles dozed in and out of sleep, during our long car ride, and I called Dad and told him we were on our way, and what happened at the dance.

Butch pulled in to a gas station about twenty miles from Townsville. Butch went to go fill up the tank, Brick was asleep, and Boomer was dozing off.

I heard moaning from the back seat and realized Bernie was finally waking up, at six in the morning

She sat up and focused squinting….

"Aunt B Where are we?" She asked

"It's a long story….How are you feeling?" I whispered

"Like someone hit me in the head with a baseball bat…"

"Come, on lets go get you something …" I said and she followed me out of the van.

"Babe, we'll be back ok?" I told Butch

"Okay" He said kissing my forehead

"So what happened? The last thing I remember was Bree and Bailey trying to get some guy away from me at the dance…" She said as I grabbed several cups of coffee, energy drinks, and a bottle of pain relievers in the store.

"The guy at the dance is not good news; he's been looking for you, Bree, and Bailey, for a long time… Anyway he slipped something in your drink to try to get you to go home with him."

"So where are we going?" she asked

"To Grandpa's…it's a long story like I said but you'll understand better when we get there."

We checked out , and I took the pain relievers out of the bag with a granola bar.

"Here Sweetie, eat this, then take two of these it'll help, ok?"

"Thanks, Aunt B Love you" Bernie said hugging me

"Love you too"

She climbed back into the back seat and, got cozy again.

"We're almost there" Butch said taking my hand

"Finally..." I said smiling and handing him an Energy Drink. He kissed me, and got back in the car.

"Brick….Boomer …Coffee" I said waking them up.

"Thanks BC" They said groggy.

"Bloss, Bubbs, come on wake up" I said nudging my sisters, they both woke up and got they're coffee.

"How much farther?" Blossom asked yawing

"Almost there, like fifteen miles" I said turning around in my seat and trying to wake up the girls.

"Bailey, Bree Wake up sleepy heads"

"Come on Mom like five more minutes" Bree said leaning her head on Bree's shoulder.

"Man, I guess we're just gunna have eat all of these chocolate donuts…" I teased

Both of them shot up out of a dead sleep, and grabbed a donut from me.

A little while later we saw the familiar skyline in the distance.

"Here we are guys…Home Sweet Home" Butch said smiling

All six of us were so excited to be back and couldn't stand it, when we pulled up to a familiar white, square house, and who was waiting outside reading the paper like always…the much grayer version of Professor Utonium.

Bloss, Bubbles, and I couldn't wait to get out of the car, as we drove up.

Butch honked, and the man in the front yard looked up, and beamed from ear to ear.

As soon as the car stopped, My sisters and I opened the car door and ran to our creator.

"Dad!" We yelled almost tackling him to the ground with a group hug

He held on to us tight "Girls, I've missed you so much!" kissing each one of us on the top of the head.

"What's Up Daddio!" Butch yelled from the car as he Brick and Boomer got out, and hugged him.

That's when I realized the girls hadn't gotten out of the car.

I ran back to the van, and the girls were still in the back seat looking nervous.

"Come on guys what's wrong?" I asked

"What if he doesn't like us?" Bernie asked looking out the window.

I couldn't help but laugh…. "He loves you three more than you even know, he's loved you all since he held you on the days you were born, He's family. And he is so excited to see you three… So come on" I said smiling at them "I'll go with you"

Bree took my hand and jumped out of the van pulling Bailey, and Bernie with her.

Dad's eyes lit up as he looked at the girls, who had been so small the last time he had seen them, looking back at him.

"They're so beautiful…" He said smiling

Bailey smiled and being just like her mom, ran up to him and hugged him.

"Bailey, you look just like your Dad" He said looking her up and down

Bernie slowly followed her blonde cousin's lead and hugged him.

"And Bernie, are you feeling better?" He asked

She just nodded, and went to stand next to Blossom.

"Hey, Grandpa" Bree said smiling the biggest smile I had seen on her face in a while.

"Bree, you've gotten so big…" He said as she hugged him tight

"Well, what are we doing out here, when there's pancakes waiting inside?" He asked

"Score!" Butch and I said racing everyone to the table.

After we ate, we all piled up in the living room Dad had decorated for Christmas.

"Ok, how are we gunna do this?" I asked everyone, while Dad showed the girls the lab.

"We just tell them" Blossom said and we all agreed

"Mom, that is so cool" Bernie said sitting next to Blossom.

"Um girls we wanted to talk to you about what happened at the dance…" Brick said looking at Bernie

"Ok…" They said as Bailey sat on the arm of the couch, and Bree sat next to Butch and I.

"Ok, to start off we've kept this from you for so long to protect you…" Blossom said

"We're not…..We weren't born the way you three were" I said holding Butch's hand.

"What do you mean?" Bree asked looking at all of us in the room scared.

Before we could answer Dad broke the silence.

"Girls when I became a scientist, I remembered having this vision of these three wonderful girls, and I dedicated my career to figuring out how these girls functioned, what they were about everything, So one day during an experiment of mixing sugar, spice, and everything nice, my lab monkey made me drop something else into the mixture Chemical X." he said sitting down

"The mixture exploded, and there stood those three little girls….Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup."

Our daughters sat there absorbing everything.

"We were born with super powers… and we used them to protect the city" Bubbles said

"What about You guys?" Bernie said looking at Brick, Boomer, and Butch

"The same monkey that was in Grandpa's lab, was a villain in Townsville, and he needed the ultimate weapon to take them down" Boomer said

"And he created us…" Butch said laughing under his breath.

"The elements Mojo, the monkey, used to create us weren't stable so we were destroyed very easily" Brick said

"So another one of our enemies, Him, decided to bring the boys back to destroy us" Blossom added

"He brought us back; we fought for a while, and then disappeared. We did everything he told us too, but finally got tired of it" Brick said

I could feel Butch's palm get hot, like he was nervous, wanting to avoid the whole brainwashing situation.

"So do we have superpowers?" Bailey asked

"Well, yes actually, you just haven't learned to use them yet…" Dad said

"Cool!" All three said smiling

"Can you show us?" Bernie asked wide-eyed

"Um yea…" Brick said grabbing one of the couch pillows.

He slowly floated of the couch, and started laughing, as he grabbed Blossom's hand and flew around the room.

The girls watched in amazement.

Next thing I knew Brick hit Butch in the face with the pillow.

"You're up little bro" He said mockingly

I grabbed the pillow before Butch could and glared at Brick smiling.

"Oh your on!" I said chasing Brick around the room at lightning speed

All six of us ended up swirling around the room feeling like kids again.

Butch finally tackled me to the ground playfully, and made me laugh really hard.

"Woah, Mom how'd you get that scar?" Bree asked smiling

"I bet it was a big time fight with a villain" Bailey said laughing

I quickly, pulled down my t-shirt that had ridden up a little to show my stomach.

"Yeah,….um, it was a huge monster downtown…" I said trying to smile and stand next to my husband who I could tell wanted to hide the truth forever….


	4. I'll Never Trust You

Secrets Ch. 4

I don't own anything ….

Buttercup's POV:

"I have a surprise for all of you" Dad said changing the subject.

"What is it?" Bubbles asked getting all excited

Dad pulled something out of his pocket and handed one to Brick, Bloss, Bubbs, Boomer, Butch and then me.

"Consider it an early Christmas present" He said smiling

I looked in my hand to see a small gold key with a green ribbon attached to it.

"What's it for?" Boomer asked

"Well, after all of you left, I was supposed to sell the house for you, but I just couldn't it held some many memories, so I kept it, and redecorated a little."

"Dad…" Blossom said as we all looked at him in shock.

"Dad, you didn't have to do that" Butch said shaking his head in disbelief

"That's your house, I just… I couldn't let it go" He said smiling

"Thank You so much" I said hugging him, and everyone else followed.

Later that afternoon, we left to go check out the house.

We pulled up to the familiar house, and made it to the front door. Butch was holding my hand the whole time.

"You guys ready?" Brick asked putting his key in the door.

"Yep" We all said taking a deep breath

The door opened and we all looked around and couldn't believe it .

All the same furniture was there, but there were a few new things too.

"It's beautiful" Blossom said as we looked around

"I know right" I said as we looked at the kitchen, living room, and dining room.

The girls were so excited to see their old rooms that had been made over.

Bree's old nursery, was now bright green, and covered in soccer posters, and rock and roll band posters.

Bernie's room was magenta, and covered in flowers, with a huge make-up mirror.

Bailey's room was indigo, with a massive closet for her to make her outfits.

"What do you say we go check out our place?" Butch whispered and he wrapped his arms around me.

I looked at him, and we raced to our old room.

We opened the door, and it looked the same but the main wall was covered in pictures.

Butch led me in, as we both took in the pictures.

"Look, Baby" He said smiling as we looked at the first picture, of us at the alter, on our wedding day.

"I remember this on" I said laughing as I looked at the next picture of Butch kissing me, when I was almost eight months pregnant with Bree.

The last picture was black and white like the others. It was a picture of Bree picking flowers the day we left Townsville.

I laid on the bed, and Butch laid next to me propping himself up on one arm, and running his fingers through my hair.

"You remember this room?" He asked

"Of course I remember this room, it's the first room I shared with you, where we spent our honeymoon…" I said laughing as Butch got a sneaky smirk on his face.

"We're home, Babe" I said smiling and kissing him

"Yea, we're home"

The next morning, we got a call from Dad saying that someone was at the house, and said they could help us, protect the girls.

We all got ready and headed to the house.

When we got there the house was empty…

"Dad?" I called

"Hey, who's here?" Blossom asked hugging him

"Well…" But before he could say anything the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Bree said running to the door.

"Buttercup?" A familiar voice asked

I looked up in surprise at Butch, who just looked at me and his brothers in shock.

"Um, no I'm Bree, but my Mom's in here. Come on in" She said walking back to the living room.

A short grayer version of Mojo walked around the corner, and smiled when he saw us.

"Pops!" The boys yelled hugging the small monkey.

"Boys, look at you." He said taking in the whole scene

"Hey Mojo" I said walking up behind Butch.

He just nodded and smiled

"Look at the girls, they are so grown up" He said looking over at them

"Girls, this is Grandpa Jojo" Brick said smiling as he held Blossom.

"Hi!" Bailey said sitting on her knees on the couch. "I'm Bailey"

"I'm Mojo" Mojo said sitting in one of the extra chairs.

Mojo had gotten softer over the years, I guess he figured the boys were the only family he was ever going to have.

"I'm Bernadette, but you can call me Bernie" the red head said smiling

"Bernie, and Bailey, and I remember Bree" He said smiling at our daughter, as she sat in-between Butch and I.

"Dad why didn't you tell us it was Mojo, we woluld've been here sooner." Blossom said smiling

"Your father didn't know I was coming…" Mojo said looking confused

"Then who's here?" Butch asked

"Let me go get him, just all of you" He said looking mainly at me "Please keep an opened mind"

With that Dad walked down to the lab and back with a smile on his.

My stomach sank, when I saw who it was.

"Girls, this is Ace Coupler, Ace this is Bree, Bailey, and Bernie" Dad said trying to make a happy situation

"Hey" Ace said looking at them through his infamous cat eye sunglasses.

"Hey, Kid" He said smirking that one fanged smirk that used to send me through the roof.

I didn't say a word, just glared at him.

Butch was the only one in this room who knew about all that had happened years ago between Ace and I years ago.

He put his arm around my shoulder, signaling me to relax. I couldn't….

What was this, Was I being Punk'd?

"She looks just like you at that age" He said looking at Bree and back at me awkwardly stuffing his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket

I laughed under my breath and rolled my eyes turning my attention to Butch.

'Breathe' He mouthed to me

I relaxed a little in the cushions of the couch, but not fully letting my guard down.

"Why would you want to help us?" Blossom asked interrupting the awkward silence.

"Ah, well I told the Professor…Him went around town a couple weeks ago, looking to recruit old villains to help him finally destroy yous guys. I told I just ain't into that stuff anymore. I figured I'd put that information ta good use, by helpin' you"

Blossom looked at all of us in a questionable manner.

"I think you should listen to him, you've trusted the boys, and Mojo and look how that turned you" Dad said smiling

I felt Butch move his hand, because he knew I was about to loose it.

The two words I never put together, were Ace and trust in the same sentence…unless Don't was in front of it….

I got up and walked off, towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" Bubbles asked

"I'm done! , because there no way in _hell_, that I'm 'trusting' him" I said glaring at Ace

"Oh, so your gunna trust the monkey, who if I rememba correctly tried to turn the whole city against you the day after you were born" Ace said defending him self

"That's is completely different and you know it!" I yelled making the walls shake …

I flew out the front door, and flew onto the roof, my favorite spot when I was little.

**Butch's POV: **

The door slammed, and I sat there as everyone sat in silence.

"If you guys want my help, call me…" Ace said "It was nice meetin' yous" He said to the girls and left.

We hear a Harley's engine a few seconds later.

Bubbles got up, But I stopped her.

"Just…give her a minute" I said looking at my blonde sister- in-law

"Girls, why don't you come downstairs, and help me with something" Dad said leading the girls down to the lab

"What was that about?" Brick asked looking really concerned.

"Long Story short, the incident when we were five, wasn't the only time he used her" I said

"Oh My Gosh, it was when we were sixteen…" Blossom said sitting down. "Wasn't it"

"How'd you know?" I asked

"The day Brick and Boomer came back…She had locked herself in her room that night, and when I woke her up, I could tell she had been crying…It was the first time I had seen her cry" She said looking up at us

"It hit her pretty hard…" I said making my way to the front door, and flying to the roof.

I knew exactly where she was…

"Hey You" I said landing next to her

She looked up wearily at me, and tried to smile "Hey"

I sat next to her, and pulled her towards me, and held her close.

"You ok?" I asked resting my chin on the top of her head.

"I don't know" She said "I want any kind of help to protect the girls, but I can't have him messing this up…it's too important, because if he takes advantage of the situation like always, I won't be the only one that gets hurt…."

"I won't let him hurt us, we can listen to him, but that doesn't mean we have to trust him"

"I can't lose you or Bree, I don't know what I would do without you…"

"Hey, look at me" I said pressing my forehead against hers, and looking deep into her period eyes. "We're not going anywhere" She smiled that beautiful smile, I loved so much, and kissed my lips

"Good"

**(AN: For Buttercup and Ace's relationship, I love this song – Jar of Hearts by: Christina Perri) **

**R&R :D**


	5. You Won't Regret This

Secrets Ch. 5

**Just want to thank you guys SOOOOOOOO much for the Amazing feedback. You guys are absolutely awesome! **

**Love you always, hugs and kisses – vwvanlover**

_**Buttercup's POV: **_

That evening, Mojo left but told us he would see us soon. I was listening to the t.v. zoned out in another world thinking everything over.

"Buttercup?" Dad asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yea" I said snapping out of it

"Can I talk to you in the lab?" He ask with a blank face

"Um, sure" I said getting up and following him to the lab.

I walked in and closed the door behind me.

Mojo was sitting on one of the chairs down there, and I saw a door that was new.

"Mojo? Dad, what's ...?"

"Just sit down honey we need to talk to you about something serious."

I sat reluctantly on the small white couch, and looked at them questionably.

Just then the new door opened, and Ace walked in.

Dad nodded at him, and Ace leaned up against the banister.

"Ok, seriously what's going on?" I asked looking at my creator, and my father(monkey)-in- law

"We are in need of your help" Mojo said

I laughed nervously "My help? …. Why?"

"Mojo and I have been working for the past year or so on a way to finally destroy Him… and we think we've found it"

"What? That's awesome! We need to go tell everybody" I said smiling

"You Can't" Dad said

"Him's watchin' your every move Kid" I heard from the corner, I had forgotten he was there

"Oh yea, and how exactly would you know that?" I said being sarcastic

"Ace is working undercover for Him" Dad said

"What?"

"He helping us, Buttercup" Mojo said

I was in shock, these two actually hired this idiot to help us, and he was probably blabbing everything to Him anyway. "So how do we know he's not watching us now…"

"I've put censors around this whole room; they prevent Him's powers from accessing this room" Mojo said

I sat looking at the floor weighing my options

"Dad I can't just lie to Butch….You know he can read me like an open book and what about Bree she'll find out sooner or later and I won't be able to stop it…"

"Honey, it's your choice…and we're here to help you, if you want to do this we can start training in the morning. But sleep on it and you can decide from there"

I nodded running my fingers through my hair.

Dad got up and went upstairs, and Mojo patted my shoulder as he walked out the new exit.

"So…" Ace said breaking the silence

Just then there was a knock on the lab door.

"Babe?" Butch called

"Hide" I mouthed to Ace and he ran to Dad's office.

"Yea?" I yelled

"Hey You" He said smiling and walking over to the couch. "You gunna come eat or what?" He said sitting next to me, and wrapping his arm around me.

"Oh, yea did you guys order pizza?" I asked leaning my head against him

"Yea, if there's one thing Megaville did not have it was the greasy goodness that we call Townsville Pizza."

I smiled, and intertwined my fingers with his.

"Baby, you ok?"

I looked up at him and his deep emerald eyes were filled with worry.

"Yea, just thinkin' about everything"

"What did Dad want?"

I rolled my eyes, "Just wanted to give a lecture on not yelling in front of the girls"

"Uh, I'm sorry, don't worry about it; you're already worried as is…"

"I'll be up in a minute ok?" I said trying to smile

"Ok, well I love you" He said smiling and kissing me

I pulled my lips away from his, after a few seconds knowing we were being watched.

"I love you too, Babe" I said pressing my forehead against his.

He just smiled, and kissed the top of my head and flew back upstairs.

Once the door closed Ace came out, and just stood there

"Can I ask you a question?" I said getting serious

"Uh…Yea" He said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Why should I trust you? " I said looking up at him

He waited a second, and then sighed

"It's like I said earlier, Kid I ain't in to that stuff anymore…..I mean, It ain't worth it"

"Ace, if I'm doing this, I cannot afford for you to screw this up like every other time I've trusted you ok? I'm doing this for them…" I said pointing up. "All of them, but Bree is amazing, she's my Baby, and Butch he's my everything. I can't live without them, so I asking you please don't do anything to ruin all the time we've spent trying to protect them." I said trying to hold back the lump in my throat

He nodded "You got my word if that means anything to you anymore…." He said with a serious look on his face.

I waited a minute and then started heading up the stairs.

"Kid,…" He called stopping me

I turned around and he lifted his glasses, I guess to let me know how serious he was.

"I know we don't have the best history in da world, and it's cause a me, but I swear you ain't gunna regret this"

I looked into the deep onyx eyes I hadn't see in about 20 years, and nodded.

He nodded and put his shades back on before leaving, and I followed suit by walking upstairs.

So here I was lying to almost my entire family to protect them.

We sat at Dad's big table, and ate, laughing at the memories.

I just sat listening, and looking around at each member of my family thinking about what would happen if this big plan went wrong, but also what it would be like if it went wonderfully and we didn't have to worry anymore.

Either way, I started tomorrow …..


	6. Deep Dark Eyes

Secrets Ch. 7

Hope you guys like it as always I don't own anything….

**Buttercup's POV: **

It was about four thirty the next morning Dad, told to meet him in the lab at five.

I pulled my shoulder length black hair into a ponytail, and put on a plain t-shirt, and sweatpants, with my black converse.

I looked over at Butch, who was sleeping like a baby.

Nobody else was up, but I had to hurry, because Blossom was always the early bird.

I grabbed a piece of paper, and a pen and jotted down a quick note.

Butch,

Went for a morning run, and maybe some flying…. I have my cell

Love You Always,

You're Baby

I drew a heart on the bottom of the paper and placed it on my pillow, and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

I left the house, into the freezing December air, and flew towards Dad's house.

I hovered in the clouds, looking down at the all too familiar Harley in the drive way.

"Buttercup, you are by far one of the most naïve people in the world." I said rolling my eyes and reminding myself why I was doing all this.

I took one deep breath, and flew to the side of the house, where the new lab entrance was.

It led down a set of stairs to another door.

I walked in and was enveloped by warm air, and the smell of coffee.

"Dad?" I called closing the door behind me.

"We're in here…" I heard him yell.

I walked around the corner, and saw all three of them huddled around Dad's desk in his office.

"Am I late?" I asked putting my hand on my hip and leaning on the door frame.

Ace looked up and nodded with a slight smile on his face.

I nodded back, and looked at Mojo and Dad rambling to each other about some scientific stuff.

"Earth to Dad and Mojo" I said trying not laugh, after all it was five o'clock in the morning I was very, very, slap happy.

"What? Oh Good Morning Honey, we are just wrapping up….." Dad said fidgeting with something

"Morning, So what exactly are doing today?"

"Our goal, this morning is to start training you with this new device, and see how if there is anything we need to fix." Mojo explained

"What is that exactly?" I said looking at what looked like a battery pack attached to a belt. "Oh and in English please"

"This …is what will hopefully destroy Him…. It has a chamber in here" He said opening the battery pack that held six little vials. "That holds a separate vial with each of your powers, strengths, and weaknesses. Each strength cancels out a weakness…It turn making the user have the ultimate mix of super powers"

"Woah…"

"Yea, that's what I said" Ace said from the corner.

"So, does this mean I get to kick some major hologram butt?" I said walking to the old room we used to use for training.

"Exactly" Dad said laughing and sitting like he used to in front of the panel of buttons and monitors.

"Yes!" I heard Ace chuckle but ignored him.

I flew towards the door, but they stopped me.

"Here put this on…" Mojo said handing me the power belt.

I took it and looked at it funny.

"Put it under your shirt around your stomach" Dad said helping me out.

"Oh, ok" I flew into the training room and put the belt under my shirt on my way.

"Come on Dad, it been seventeen years, I need to hit something…" I said looking at him threw the observation window and jumping up and down like and impatient kid.

"Ok, Sweet one second…" He said punching in some numbers. "We'll start out on level three"

"Dad….I'm Bubbles!" I whined

He smiled and cranked it to level ten.

"Buttercup, are you ready?" Mojo asked

I clenched my fists, and planted my feet firmly on the ground. "Bring it!" I said smiling

Within a split second the room turned into old downtown Townsville. Buildings were everywhere broken in pieces and on fire, 'people' running and screaming, and a huge Cyclopes monster standing in front of the Mayor's office.

I could feel the nostalgic power flowing through my veins. I blasted off the ground and flew towards the monster.

I easily slugged him with one punch to the jaw.

Next came an Ice monster and before I knew it fire orbs were shooting out my hands and at the monster.

"That's Brick's power" I whispered to myself in awe.

The Monster melted the puddle of water turned to hot red lava, and formed a third monster.

I instantly thought of Blossom as I dodged lava comets that were thrown at me.

'Well, It's worth a shot…' I thought as I inhaled and blew a huge gust of wind towards it.

Sure enough it froze and broke into a thousand pieces.

"Honey we're gunna bump you up to level twelve alright?" I heard Dad's voice somewhere distant.

"Okay" I said looking around

Then I heard footsteps behind me, I turned and nothing could've prepared me for what happened.

I was thrown across the street, and into a building, I was furious.

I whirled around and looked up to see one of my worst fears.

Those deep dark green eyes, that smile…. I had to remind myself to breathe.

"What's wrong tough girl…" he said walking towards me "You scared?" He taunted

I couldn't fathom what was happening, and before I knew it I was slammed into another building, he picked me up by the throat and slammed me into a wall.

"Guess, you're not so tough are you?" He laughed and his grip tightened, I closed my eyes, realized I had started to tear up.

"Stop!" I yelled as loud as I could, and I dropped to the ground, and put my hand to my throat opening my eyes, and remembering where I was.

The door flew open, and I heard Ace asking me something, but I was out of it.

"Kid!" He said getting my attention.

"What?" I said finally looking at him.

"You okay?" he asked helping me up.

"What? Yeah, yeah I'm fine" I said flying past him.

I went back to the lab, and Dad and Mojo were arguing.

"But she's not ready for that…She wasn't prepared…" Dad said

"We have to prepare for everything Him can throw at her, to slow her down."

"Dad, stop I'm fine" I said looking at him seriously.

He looked at me with concern, and then relaxed.

"Well, let's look at the results from the belt, and see where we stand" Mojo said changing the subject.

I started to take off the belt, but a sharp pain hit right below my ribcage, where the battery pack was.

I winced, and Dad was at my sit in seconds.

He got me to sit down, on the cot he had in the corner, and put my hands on his shoulders.

I raised my shirt up just enough for him to see the belt.

He took it off, and grabbed some chemical x and some bandages.

"It's just a burn, from the power of the belt, we'll fix that" He reassured me.

The chemical x stung like rubbing alcohol on the burn as it worked to heal the wound in seconds.

Mojo was in the corner, looking at all the monitors, and taking notes.

Ace was standing a few feet away, watching me with his eyebrows furrowed.

I avoided eye contact….

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that would happen" Dad said putting a small band aid on my now very small burn.

"It's ok, Dad, don't worry about it"

"Not to change the subject" Ace interrupted "But Damn Kid, that one hell of a scar" He said looking at my stomach.

I instantly pulled down my shirt, and stood up looking at my phone.

"Is that all for today?" I asked Dad

"Um, yes we'll start again tomorrow"

"Ok, Butch has already called once, um he's probably worried. I'll see you guys later" I said quickly hugging my creator, and heading towards the door.

The cold air, and the light from the sunrise comforted me.

I flew home, and walked in to see Blossom in the kitchen making coffee.

Her hair was still wet from the shower, she had just woken up.

"Hey, I didn't know you were up?" She said smiling

"Yeah, I went for a run"

She nodded, and proceeded to fill the coffee pot.

I went to the bedroom, and found Butch half asleep, trying to tie his shoes, with no shirt on, his hair shooting in all directions.

"Hey, You" I said closing the door behind me and kicking off my shoes.

"Hey… "He said looking up sleepily and smiling "I was just coming to look for you"

"I'm a big girl…" I said as he pulled me into his arms.

"I know, I just woke up and you weren't there, I don't like it when your not there." He said kissing me

"I'm sorry, I'm here now,and I'm cold and it's a Saturday, so we can sleep in…" I said holding his beautiful face in my hands.

His eyes lit up, and he picked me up, and flew over the bed and placed me gently on the bed, and laid next to me, and pulled the covers tightly around us.

I giggled as he pulled me to his warm chest, and nussled his head in the crook of my neck.

I laid there and cuddled next to him, and looked at his eyes that were forest green instead of the old dark green I had seen this morning.

"Promise me you'll always be here when I wake up, so I can hold you" He said looking at me like the little boy I had met when I was five.

"I promise" I said kissing him, and knowing this was my Butch.

The old one was gone, and never worth thinking of again.


	7. Gone

Secrets Ch. 7

Buttercup's POV:

I got up and heard the guys cheering in the living room.

I walked in to see the boys and Bree watching a football game.

I flew over to the couch and sat next to Butch.

"Ha! See I told you guys we would get that field goal!" Bree said high fiving Butch and mocking her uncles who were for the opposing team.

"Oh we are gunna kick your butts" I said teaming up with my daughter and husband.

"You wanna make that a bet little sis?" Brick said challenging me.

"Oh you are so on!"

Just then the door busted open and what looked like Blossom, Bernie, Bubbles , and Bailey can in carring tons of shopping bags enough to cover their faces.

They all dropped them in the middle of the living room floor, at the same time, and looked up smiling.

"What's all this?" Boomer asked as the four of us tilted our heads, trying to figure out how they had bought so much stuff.

"Christmas Decorations!" Bubbles said taking off her coat and scarf with a big smile.

"All of it?" I asked

"Yep! I love Christmas!" Bailey said grabbing Bernie's hand and jumping in a circle.

Just then the phone rang and Blossom answered it.

"We got every thing, ribbons, bows, ornaments, wreaths…" Bernie said

"Well, it looks like it's gunna have to wait girls, that was Dad he said there was news, and said something about BC being on your best behavior…" She said uncomfortable.

"Wonderful" I said sarcastically, knowing that meant Ace would be there.

Brick and Boomer were trying not to laugh, but Butch hit them both with a pillow and told them to shut up.

We got to Dad's shortly, and pulled up next to the familiar Harley in the drive way.

As I followed everybody in, I stopped in place as the chilly wind blew past me.

What's that smell?

It almost smells like…

"Babe, you coming?" Butch said waiting at the door for me

"Oh yea, sorry" I said running to the door.

Everybody went to the living room, but Dad pulled me to the side.

"Hey Sweetheart" He said hugging me. "The whole house is lined with censors, so we're safe. But we'll just tell everybody the new updates nothing else ok?"

"Okay…" I said smiling and walking to the living room, and sitting on the arm of the couch next to Butch.

He pulled me into his warm arms, and kissed my ear.

"What was that about?" He whispered smiling

"Just Dad, being Dad…" I said

That's when I noticed a very quiet Ace, sitting in an arm chair across the room, shaking his leg nervously waiting for the conversation to start.

"Has he said anything to you?" I whispered to Butch

He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders .

Just then Brick looked at Ace, and smiled "Hey Man, What's up?"

Ace just nodded and uncomfortably smiled

Smiled….not his usual smirk…a normal smile

The smell….the nervous leg shaking …..It all added up.

Just as Dad came in to start the 'meeting' I stood up and walked over to Ace.

"Can you excuse us for just one second?" I said grabbing the Ace's arm with a hard grip, and pulling him with me.

"Girls, Stay here" I said walking through the kitchen to the back door, and out to the back yard.

I gave him a chance to explain….

"How'd you get here? I said looking up and seeing through his cat-eyed sunglasses.

"My bike" He said flatly

I rolled my eyes, and flew around the corner.

**Butch's POV: **

I followed Buttercup to the back yard and everyone, but the girls followed me.

She asked him something inaudible, and then flew to the side of the house.

Blossom was about to fly after her, but I stopped her.

Buttercup came flying around the corner, with the garden hose, and sprayed Ace in the face with the ice cold water at full force.

Ace fell down holding his hands in front of his face protectively.

"What the Hell was that for?" He yelled as she threw the hose down, and flew over to him.

"Did you seriously think I was that stupid. I know you…and I could smell the beer by your bike dumb ass!" She yelled

She glared at him and continued her rant…

"As much as you wanna deny whatever happened between us all those years ago, I put up with your shit, and you know it!"

Ace looked down , trying to ignore her.

She grabbed the hose, and sprayed him again to get his attention.

She flew up to him, and yanked up the right sleeve of his jacket, and shoved his arm in his face, showing him the deep long scar on it.

"You remember that? That's how I spent the night before my ACT's. You called me so drunk you didn't even know your own name. When I finally got to where you were, I had to yank you out of your old Tranzame you wrapped around a telephone poll!"

She dropped his arm and knelt down in front of him to look at him eye to eye.

"Oh you remember, how you begged me for money, that I took out of my college savings to buy drugs, and booze. Oh and how I had to save you and Snake when you both almost ODed...That's a lot of shit for a seventeen year old to go through….

But I honestly don't care anymore."

She got up, ripped off his glasses and picked him up by the collar.

He looked scared …

"But you ever, come near my face drunk, or high, or just shit-faced again. I will kick your ass you'll be beggin' for mercy."

With a clenched jaw, and nostril flared and a glare that could kill a man, she threw him down with a thud, and marched toward thedoor.

She looked up, and realized all of us had been watching.

"What?" She yelled pushing past us.

She didn't say anything the rest of the night, and we left soon after that seeing as Ace was so drunk he could remember what he had come there to tell us in the first place.

That night, I found her in the bedroom sitting in the middle of the bed, in her pj's, fiddling with the edge of the blanket.

"Are the girls asleep?" I asked making small talk.

She nodded "They all camped out in Bree's room"

I laid down next to her, and pulled on the sleeve of her shirt, motioning for her to lay down with me.

She did, and cuddled close to me, resting her head on my chest.

"You remember that night, when we had just moved in together, and I got drunk with the guys, and drove home"

She nodded

"And you remember how upset you were…"

"Yea, because we were nineteen, and I couldn't lose you" She said

"And because you didn't want me to be like Ace…" I added

She was silent for a long minute, and then looked up at me.

"He threw his life away, and the Ace that I loved, the funny, misunderstood, sober, Ace never came back. I watched him go through that, and couldn't watch you do that too, I love you too much …" She said getting misty eyed.

I kissed her forehead, and held her close.

"I love you too" I whispered

She sat up all of a sudden, and looked concerned…

"Did you hear that?" She whispered

"Hear what?"

"Shh…"

"Dad!" we heard Bree yell, and then glass shatter.

We both darted out of bed and to the neon green room.

There were blankets thrown about, and the window was broken.

"Bree!" Buttercup yelled looking in her bathroom and closet, while I ran down the hall and woke up my brothers who followed me back to the disassembled room.

"What happened?" Brick asked half- asleep, and alarmed

"They're gone…" Buttercup said sitting on the unmade bed, and staring at the floor.

Blossom walked past us, and had the same look as she walked over to the pink mound that was Bernie's blanket.

Bubbles burst into tears clinging to Boomer.

Brick's face changed from shock, to fear, to anger and back in a matter of seconds.

I walked over, and was going to comfort my wife, when my foot hit something.

I picked it up, and realized it was a small rag doll with green eyes and long black hair, wearing the dress we had received years ago, and dawning angel wings.

"Babe…" I said handing the doll to my wife, before I tore it to pieces with anger.

I could see the heartbreak in her eyes change to fury, as she looked at the doll, and noticed her sisters had found identicle ones with blonde, and red hair.

She threw the doll on the bed, and walked over to the broken window.

"BC, where…?" Boomer asked but before he could finish the question, she was gone leaving nothing but a green streak in the sky behind her.

I forgot how much we were alike, she needed time to cool off, so she could think clearly.

"We're gunna find them!" I said following her example, and walking through the house to the back yard to find something to hit.


	8. Just Like Your Father

Secrets Ch. 8

Hey guys I love that you guys are loving this so much… :D

Comments make me happy!

Hope you guys like this… Bree's POV for the first time... And as always I don't own anything….only my story :D

Bree's POV:

My cousins and I were in Bailey's humongous, closet trying out different looks.

"What about this one?" Bailey said spinning around in a blue sweater-dress with brown leggings.

"Oh Cute! Put these on…" Bernie said handing her a brown peace sign necklace and some silver hoop earrings, as I turned the stereo on.

We all started dancing to the new song that started playing through the speakers.

"Bree come on, you have to try something on!" Bailey said getting frustrated.

"Bails, you know I'm not a dress person unless it's absolutely necessary…" I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh My Gosh, you are so like Aunt B" Bernie sighed trying on some jewelry. "I mean like, come on Bree the only jewelry you wear is that bracelet , your mom and dad got you when you were like thirteen"

I looked down at the small silver charm bracelet that held two charms, a soccer ball, and a guitar pick.

Both were things that I loved, and I had never taken it off…

"Well….how about…..this.." I said picking up a black fedora with a sequin pin on the side, from the self of hats.

"I love it!" Bailey said jumping up and down, and then plopping down on the purple love seat next to me. "I think you look fine, Bernie's just jealous" she whispered in my ear like a five year old

I couldn't help but laugh, that's when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Bailey said turning down the radio

"Girls, it's getting late, lights out in a few, ok?" Aunt Bubbles said popping her head around the corner.

"Ok" We said in unison

"Good night!" she said smiling

"Night Aunt Bubbs!" "Night Mom!"

It was about eleven thirty when we switched to my room, I jumped onto the soft green sheets, and curled under the blankets.

Bernie and Bailey, made a huge bed on the floor and were reading gossip magazines.

I was listening to my iPod, when Bailey sat up, looking confused.

"Did you guys hear that?" She asked wrapping her blue blanket around her.

"It's probably just the storm outside…" I reassured her

"No, It sounded like laughing?"

I shrugged my shoulders, and so did Bernie.

We ignored it, for a few more minutes, until my bedroom door swung shut.

"What the heck?" I said pausing the song that was playing, and getting out of bed.

"What was that?" Bernie asked sitting up too.

"I told you guys I heard something…" Bailey said

I turned the knob of the door, but it wouldn't open.

"Dad, Uncle Brick?" I said to the door, remembering all their pranks when we were little.

Then we heard muffled laughter…

I looked at the girls, and they looked scared.

"Dad, come on this isn't funny open the door" I said pulling so hard I fell to the ground.

The laughing got a little louder but it didn't sound like anything I had heard before.

"Hello?" Bernie said looking around.

Then the lights when out and quickly turned back on.

"Hello Girls…" a familiar voice said from the corner of the room.

All three of us whirled around to see the same guy from the dance, in the corner leaning against the wall smiling.

"What the hell do you want?" I said standing in front of my cousins.

"I think you three know exactly what I want?" He said walking closer to us, he was easily a foot taller than any of us…

We backed up , and I still was very protective of my cousins.

Bailey tried to run for it but the lights went out again, and when they came back he had her…

He arms were behind her back, and he had one hand over her mouth.

She looked at me with those big blue eyes, that started to tear up.

"Let her go" Bernie said looking from Bailey to the mystery guy.

The lights went out a third time, and the lit up to reveal a red guy in his place.

He had the same golden eyes, and evil smile, but now his hands were bright red claws, and he looked like a cross-dressed lobster…

"Now, why don't you three act like good little angels, and cooperate." He said in a slightly feminine voice.

In a snap of his claws we were levitated a few inches from the ground, and tied up with red rope.

"Very Good, now Nighty Night my angels" He said waving his claws in circles and Bailey and Bernie automatically fell asleep.

I blinked and looked up at him in anger, "Let them go!" I said raising my voice.

He was quickly at my side, with his claw pressed against my mouth.

"Ah just like your father I see, so stubborn…" He said his voice getting angrier

I bit his claw and he snatched it back breaking my lamp…

"Dad!" I yelled as loud as I could, but his eyes burned a bright crimson…

"You shouldn't have done that…" He whispered in a very angry demonic tone

He grabbed me, and in a swirl of black and red, I heard my window, break…

"Bree!" I heard Mom call me from far away, but all quickly faded to darkness.


	9. Belladonna

Secrets Ch.9

Keep up the reviews

I Don't own anything….just my story, Bree, Bailey, and Bernie

Buttercup's POV:

I was flying through the rain to Dad's knowing, he had made Ace stay the night because he was too drunk to drive home.

I tore open the door to the lab, and Ace looked up in surprise.

"You bastard!" I yelled lunging for him

I barely missed him, as he fell to the ground trying to get away for me.

I tried to lunge for him again; pure ager ranging through my veins, but someone stopped me from behind.

"Buttercup, calm down" Dad said from behind me.

"You knew didn't you?" I yelled trying to rip free of my creator's grip, to get my hands on the green scum bag in front of me. "Didn't you!"

He looked at me with a mix of fear and confusion, as he got up and backed away…

"Knew what?" he asked looking at me like I was crazy

"You knew He was gunna do this!" I yelled again

"Buttercup what happened?" Dad said turning me around

"Him took the girls…. They're gone" I said trying to catch my breath

"What?" They both said in shock.

"I thought I heard something like breaking glass…" I said sitting on the couch as everything started to really sink in. "Then Bree screamed, and when Butch and I got there, there was nothing but red smoke…."

"Kid, I swear I didn't know he was gunna do this…" Ace said shaking his head

"Dad, what are we gunna do? The girls don't know how to use their powers…What if he…" 

"No, don't think like that, we're gunna get them back"

I sat there with my head in my hands thinking over a million was to get all three of them back home safely.

"The belt is fixed, do you want to train some more?" Dad asked

He always knew me, training would help me think….

I nodded and trained for a good three hours, but nothing… I was too distracted

Just then the house phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked trying to catch my breath, as Dad was checking the results of the belt.

"Hey" I heard Butch's voice sound as tired as mine did on the other line…

"Hey, where are you?" I asked

"On my way to see you"

I heard the hurt in his voice and it made me feel like breaking down right there and then… "Good"

"Okay I'll see you in a minute" He said and the phone disconnected

"Butch is on his way here… I'm gunna go make sure he's ok" I told Dad, avoiding Ace…I couldn't let him see me cry.

I flew up the stairs and to the door, and outside.

I stood in the garage looking the through the pouring rain for the familiar green streak.

Just then I saw it at the end of the driveway.

He was soaked, his black hair falling into his eyes.

I ran to him, and he didn't see me until I ran into him hugging him, crying.

His big arms, held me close to him, I didn't care that it was freezing and raining around us. I just needed to know everything was gunna be ok.

"Hey you" he whispered "God, I needed that" He said pulling away so he could look at my face.

I couldn't look at him, looked at the ground as I clung to him.

"Hey, no more tears" He said lifting up my chin and kissing my forehead.

"Butch, just promise me they're ok…"

"I promise, All six of us are gunna do everything to get them back. Ok?"

I nodded, and grabbed his free hand and intertwined my fingers with his.

"Come on let's get out of the rain before we get sick" He said leading me back to the house.

We changed out of our wet clothes, and I sat on the couch next to the fireplace.

It was about five in the morning, when Brick, Blossom, Bubbles, and Boomer got there.

We all sat in silence but were interrupted my Ace running up from the stairs.

All three boys immediately tried to get up, and beat him to a pulp but my sisters and I reluctantly held them back.

"Kid, we got news…"

"What is it?" I said

"Uh, I just got a call from Arturo, looks like Him's throwing a celebration party…for getting da girls"

"Will he be there? Blossom asked sitting up…

"He knows better" Boomer said and his brothers agreed

"One of us needs to sneak in" Butch said thinking "I'll do it…"

"No dude, Him will be expecting us….we need someone who on our side but won't be recognizable." Brick said.

We all sat there thinking….

Ace snapped and a smirk spread on his face….

"Bella…" He said looking up at me.

It took me a minute to figure out what he was talking about, then it hit me…..

"Hell no!" I said glaring at him.

"Who's Bella?" Bubbles asked as all of them looked at us.

"Belladonna…." Ace said still smiling (AN: I got the name from the FusionFall Belladonna/Ace stories I've heard)

"Belladonna, aka, this idiot's idea of how to sneak me into bars without any of the other villains knowing I was a Puff…" I said with pure disgust

"And it worked?" Brick asked

"yea, but I'm not doing it…"

"Oh come on Kid, we used to run almost every bar in town"

"Yea, _used_ to"

"What times the party?" Butch asked

I whirled my head around to look at him.

"What?"

"It's ah starts at nine tonight…" Ace said

"You be back here by eight and Belladonna will be ready"

"Like hell she will…." I said looking at my husband

"Babe, you'll be able to hear things he can't maybe we can figure out where they have the girls" He said looking at me with those "little boy" eyes

"He's right Buttercup, and we don't know the bars like you do…" Blossom added

I looked at my brothers, sisters, and husband and knew there was no backing out now…

"Fine, but don't get any dumbass ideas, ok?" I said glaring at Ace "this strictly business."

Ace just nodded, and grabbed his helmet by the front door. "I'll pick you up at eight" He said with a smirk, and left.

I moaned and hit my head over and over again on the coffee table.

"We can help you get ready…." Bubbles offered

" Ok … let me go get the stuff " I said head up to my old room to get the long forgotten box.

I flew back down and dropped the big dusty cardboard box that had _Belladonna_ on the side in big black letters.

"You kept all of it?" Butch asked

"No, actually I burned a huge portion of it, this is just what was left before I moved out" I said

"Holy cow, Buttercup…." Blossom said pulling out a mini skirt that looked like it would barely fit a Barbie.

"Let's just say, when it came to Bella….The trashier the better"

…

That day the girls turned our old room into a dressing room, transforming me into Belladonna.

"Come on Buttercup, Ace will be here any minute" Bubbles said opening the bedroom door.

I looked in the mirror, at my now shorter hair with a bright lime green streak in the front, thick eyeliner, dark purple almost black eye shadow, the clothing that a person my age should never be seen in.

"What have I done…" I whined getting up, and trying to remember how to walk in the high heeled black boots I was wearing.

I stood at the top of the stairs, and watched my sisters fly downstairs.

"Brick, Boomer you laugh and I will kick your asses!" I said flying slowly down the stairs so I wouldn't twist my ankle walking.

I had on thick make-up, a tight green tank top with a star on it, a black leather jacket, a black mini skirt, and neon green fish nets.

Brick and Boomer bit there tongues trying not to laugh.

Butch just stared at me in shock.

"Babe, don't look at me like that, ok I already feel, horrible, and Ace isn't even here yet…"

"I think you look really…." He walked towards me "Really hot, and now I'm mad that I agreed to this"

I couldn't help but chuckle. "There is reason to be jealous, because I all your anyway" I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Just remember it's for the girls…" I said looking in his worried eyes.

"I know, here Dad made you these, so you can hear us, and we can keep an eye on you"

One was a pair of black earrings that worked as ear pieces and the other was a small pin that looked like and extra button on my jacket, which worked as a camera.

Just then I heard the Harley rev up in the driveway.

"Such a gentleman" I said rolling my eyes and kissing Butch one good time.

They all laughed and I walked to the door.

"Babe" Butch said stopping me "Be careful…please"

I winked and left out the door praying that we would find the girls….


	10. Buttercup Jojo

Secrets Ch. 10

Hey guys sorry it's been so long I've had MAJOR writer's block… any way hope you guys like it….

As always I don't own anything… just my story….

**Buttercup's POV:**

"What?" I said grabbing the helmet from Ace, who was trying not to laugh.

"Nothin'"

"Strictly business" I said sitting behind him on the bike, and wrapping my arms around him for support.

We tore off towards downtown, and it regrettably made me feel sixteen again.

We stopped at an empty parking lot in the back of the bar.

I quickly got off the bike, and heard a familiar voice…

"Red to Belladonna can you hear me?" Bricks voice came through me earrings

"Uh, yea I hear you loud and clear"

"Cool, ok BC just chill act like you're just there for some fun, Him probably has people looking out for anything suspicious…"

"Got it"

"Who are you talkin' to?" Ace asked looking at me like I had lost it…

"Camera" I said pointing to a button on my jacket, "Mic, and Speakers" I said motioning at my earrings.

"Not bad, here …" He said pulling a pair of sunglasses out of his jacket pocket.

"You kept these?" I asked noticing the sequin letter B on the side of them

He just ignored me, as I put them on…

"Okay, you've been in New York workin' as a waitress, You're here on vacation to catch up with some old friends, alright?" I nodded, and popped a piece of gum in my mouth "Oh and don't forget…"

"Forget What?" I said using my best New York accent, and smacking my gum annoyingly.

Ace just smirked and flipped my collar up… "You ready?"

"Yep"

We walked in the crowded bar, and Ace threw his arm around my shoulder, as we tried to find the boys.

The place was foggy from all the cigars and cigarettes, and reeked of alcohol.

"Well if it ain't the little Mexican devil himself" Ace said as we came to a table where a slightly Arturo was taking shots, sitting next to Snake who looked like he defiantly did not want to be there.

"Hey Ace, How's it goin'man" He said looking me up and down… "Who's da chicka"

"This is Belladonna" He said smirking

"Call me Bella" I said shaking his hand, which he kissed in the process…

Ace sat down in the booth, and I sat next to him he pulled my waist closer to him.

I sat super close to him, surveying the room through my shades.

Ace ordered us drinks, just as a familiar voice that made my blood curdle coming towards us.

Sedusa…

"Hello Boys, Who's your friend?" She asked giving me a fake smile, that I returned leaning my head on Ace's shoulder, and he pulled me closer to him.

"BellaDonna, nice to meet you" I said sticking out my fingerless-glove covered hand.

"I'm Sedusa, very nice to meet Ace's latest fling" She looked at Ace with an evil grin, and let go of my hand…

"Acey, by the way the 'Boss'" she said looking at me then back at him with a glare "Would like to see you later tonight, it's urgent"

"Thanks" Ace said glaring right back at her, and gulping down his drink. "It was lovely meeting you Bella" and with that she left.

"So how'd business go today, Snakes" My 'date' asked his friend across the table

Snake's eyes lit up, and he grew an evil grin "Perfectsssss"

"Scaredssss out of their little mindssss" He hissed

Ace's grip on my waist tightened and he kissed the top of my head, signaling for me to relax.

"Chill BC" I heard Boomer's voice in my ear

"Just like He wanted" Arturo said laughing

"I'll be right back" I said kissing Ace's cheek, and walking to the ladies room.

I got in one of the stalls just as I heard two people walk in behind me.

I peeked through a crack in the stall and saw Sedusa and another girl re-applying their makeup.

"Once the angels are dealt with, I figured they'll all be too depressed to care anymore…"

"You are brilliant" the nasally voice said from the other girl

"Is that Princess?" Brick asked

Just then she turned from the mirror to reveal a tiara on her perfectly straightened red hair

"How did you convince him, change the plan?"

"No matter how powerful he might be, every man has a weakness …" Sedusa said applying more bright red lipstick to her pale white lips with a smile.

"Who would've guessed he was as straight as pin…" Princess laughed her annoying nasally laugh, and Sedusa joined following her back to the bar.

"What so Him and Sedusa, are like a thing?" Boomer asked

"What did she mean 'dealt with'?" Blossom interrupted

"BC, go see if you can eavesdrop, get some more info…" Brick said "She could just be talkin' smack"

I left the bathroom, and was pinned to the wall as soon as I walked out….

It was Ace, he looked worried , and leaned close to my neck, hiding his face with his hair

"Play along okay?" He whispered

I wrapped one hand around his neck, and placed the other on his chest.

He moved like we making out…

"Sedusa's getting' suspicious, and if Him ordered her to tell me about the meeting it must be important. We gotta go now… follow my lead"

He pulled away, and looked towards the now empty table where we had been sitting, and took my hand and led me out the back door.

He drove me a few streets over, and stopped at a gas station where some taxi drivers were filling up…

"Get one of these guys to take you home, don't fly it'll be to suspisious."

I nodded, and pulled up my shades.

"You gunna be ok?" I asked getting serious

"Yea, Probably he probably wants to give me new orders or somethin' Don't worry bout me Kid"

He revved up the engine, and kicked the kickstand.

"Thanks" I yelled raising an eyebrow, and smirking

He just smirked his one fang smirk like always, and drove off.

"Ok, good job BC, We'll see you when you get here" Brick said

I heard connection cut off.

"You need a ride?" A big heavier taxi driver asked smiling

"Um, yea thanks" He opened the door, finished paying for the gas, and started the car.

"Where to?"

"Um, 1234 McCracken Avenue…"

"You got it" He said taking off, as I relaxed in the back seat.

I took off my earrings, extra button, and glasses and slipped them in my jacket pocket…

I was thinking about the girls and how scared they must be, when we came to a sudden stop.

We were in the middle of nowhere, and all I could see was an abandoned house.

"Hey, are you lost, cause you can probably just get back on the main highway and…." But I was stopped when I noticed his face…

I was a dark shade of blue, and he slumped over the stirring wheel…

"Get out of the car and meet me inside" An eerily familiar voice came on the radio…

I looked at the dead driver, and back at the radio, and slowly got out of the car.

I walked up to the front door with my guard up and slowly stepped inside…

The door slammed shut behind me and I instantly felt a familiar grip on me as red smoke slowly filled the room, followed with a familiar laugh.

"Where are they!" I yelled and the grip got tighter

"Well, I guess we'll get right to the point huh?"

He waved his claw and an image of Dad's house appeared in the smoke…

Butch was looking out the front window, and a black demon looking ghost hid in the shadows next to it.

"Now let's make a bargain shall we?"

"What do you want?" I spat looking at Him floating across the room.

"Now Buttercup, or should I say Bella… I know you heard about my little plan to kill off your little angels and be done with it earlier… But I've changed my mind I'm will to be fair…"

He disappeared and he got close enough to whisper in my ear…

"Now I could kill all three at once, but that would mean more blood on my hands, I really just want this all to be over with… So I'll make you a deal" He whispered

"So I could kill all my boys, your sisters, the Professor, and the girls all right now with a snap of my fingers, or…"

"What?"

"I kill you, and won't lay a finger on any of them ever again…"

I stopped and let it sink in…

"They'll all be free Buttercup, the girls can live their lives go to college, get married, live happily ever after… so what do you say are you willing to give it all up for them?" He asked mockingly

After a few minutes of thinking it was settled….

"Deal" I said turning to look him straight in the eye… "You swear you'll leave them alone?"

"Swear, I'll even sign for it" He laughed and a red piece of paper popped out of nowhere, with our agreement written across the page, and his signature on the bottom…

"Is that your final answer?" He asked handing me a pink feather quill

I slowly took it from him and signed my name feeling a stabbing pain in my finger, as I signed.

"Signed in blood, I'm very theatrical" He said snatching the paper.

"Now, I'll make the same offer to everyone else tomorrow, it's your job to convince them it's not worth it…. It was a _pleasure_ doing business with you Buttercup.

He said and disappeared.

When I stepped back outside, a new taxi was there waiting for me, with a new driver, who drove me home.

Butch and I laid in bed that night, knowing we would find the girls soon.

"You did awesome Babe" He said holding me close to him.

I laid there thinking of my new secret, and how I'd be leaving him and Bree all alone.

I turned and ran my fingers through his hair, as he fell asleep.

"I love you Babe" He whispered smiling and kissing each of my fingers.

"I love you more than you'll ever know" I said but he was snoring by the time I finished.

I cuddled up next to him, and fell asleep remembering the dark red letters on that damn page…

_Buttercup Jojo_


	11. Don't Worry

Secrets Ch. 11

Mystery POV:

I walked down the dark corridor, past the various shades of pink and red.

This was where I felt my absolute best.

I rounded the corner, the rhythmic click of my black leather boots, was the only thing accompanying me, as I burst through the whimsical doors; and on the fire lined runway, nothing but the best of course.

I watch with a peaked interest as he laughs, whilst the demonic minions hold the green man who had first caught my interest months ago.

He can barely stand now, as black, blue, and purple learn to coexist on his green skin.

"I would watch who your loyalties lie with, if I were you Ace" came the sing-song voice from the throne on the pedestal before me.

"Take Him Away" and like that the voice was the evil that sent joyous chills through my spine, and we were alone now.

His fabulous golden eyes settled on mine, and his lips curled into a sinister smile, as he twirled his beard with one claw, the other motioning me forward.

"Father, you called?" I asked with a smile.

"Ah, yes My Love, to inform you we will fight tomorrow." I took my seat next to him soaking in the pure joy emitting from him.

"How will it feel to finally tear them apart?" I mused as I watched the pictures of them that floated around us.

"I think I will feel Grand!" I said hearing the giggle next to me turn into a maniacal laugh that filled the entire room.

He took my hand gently in his crimson claw "I agree" he whispered as his lips curl and place a small kiss on my hand. "Tomorrow we end the Powerpuff Girls for good!" His voice echoed like confetti falling over the whole room.

**Buttercup's POV:**

I gasped and sat up in bed clutching my arm, because of the searing pain that radiated from the finger my blood had been gathered from.

I hadn't slept much all night, because Him kept taughting my dreams.

It was seven in the morning, and Butch rolled over clinging to my waist.

"Hey Babe, you didn't sleep well either?"

I shook my head, as the pain softened …

Just then the doorbell rang and it got really dark outside. Butch and I made eye contact and ran towards the door, where we caught up with our siblings.

Brick opened the door, just as a black demon minion disappeared in a puff of black smoke and the sky lit up again.

He picked up the small red box and came back inside throwing it on the coffee table.

"Should we open it?" Boomer asked

Our thoughts were ended by Blossom's phone ringing.

"Give it to me" Brick said

"You yelling at Him is not gunna get us anywhere…" She said answering it and putting it on speaker.

"Where are they Him?" She ordered calmly

"Mom?"

"Bernie?"

"I don't where the girls are, I …" She cried very fast before being cut off by someone

We heard her scream a blood curdling scream, before a female voice came on.

"Open the box…and come to Him's lair within the next 24 hours, or the girls get it" We heard Bernie cry one more time, and the phone went dead.

"So they're all separated…" Blossom said hoding back her emotions like the leader she is, and dealing with the matter at hand.

"So they couldn't try anything." Brick added

Brick grabbed the box and tore it open, grabbing six colored quill pens out of the box a note and a scroll.

"What would you pay for your family's safety? By signing the contract enclosed you will give up everything. Your powers will be stripped away, and your life will end by my doing. But you will gain the eternal safety of your family and loved ones. Simply sign, and I will let all of this end…

So what would you do for your beloved little family? You Choose.

Love~ Him" Brick read his voice full of disgust as he finished the last words.

We all sat in silence staring at the contents of the box.

A sharp shot of pain ran through my arm, and it took all the power I had not to flinch.

This was Him's way of reminding me of our little deal.

Just as I was about to speak, I saw a hand reach for the red pen.

"Brick…" His wife begged "No" Her pink eyes pleading for him not too

"I'll do it"

We all turned our attention to our blonde haired brother

"No!" Bubbles, Butch, and Brick almost yelled

Butch picked up the dark green quill, and he twirled it in his hands.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked glaring at my husband "I've lost you before I'm _not_ doing that again"

"Ditto" he said trying to read my eyes. I looked down and the pain throbbed in my arm.

How could he read me so easily …?

After a few more minutes of fight over whether or not to sign the contract, I stared at the coffee table and the box and all its contents were burned leaving black ash behind.

Everyone looked at me in shock, like I had killed their last life line.

"We're not signing the damned contract. We've kicked his ass before, and we're gunna do it again tomorrow!" My arm started to relax as the burning melted away "Except this time it's not the town on the line, it' our daughters."

"Buttercup's right. So we need to go to Dad's to train in the little time we do have…" Blossom said smiling at me

"That's my Leader Girl" I smiled

"So what are we waiting for lets go!" Bubbles said getting up and running to her room to get changed, and the rest of us followed her lead.

Butch pulled me into our room, and closed the door.

His face was scary it was so serious.

"What are you hiding from me?" He ordered and pleaded looking deep into my eyes.

"Nothing"

"That's Bull Shit, Buttercup"

"Fine… Do you trust me?" I asked with as much seriousness as he did. He waited before answering already knowing my answer.

"Of Course"

"Then don't worry about it" With that I closed the door to our bathroom, and turned on the shower.

The steam revealed a message on the mirror …

"Nice Job" followed by a smiley face


	12. Fool Me Three Times

Secrets Ch. 12

Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry it's been so long, I had a Powerpuff Girls rut, and had to give it a rest for a while.

Anyway, as always I don't own the PPGs.

Thanks for sticking with me this long, If you see older chapters re-submitted in the near future, it because I couldn't stand the typos and grammatical errors in them.

Any who on with the story, please, please, please R&R!

**Buttercup's POV: **

Butch and I didn't talk the rest of the way to Dad's, I knew he was mad.

He wouldn't even look at me when we landed in the familiar front lawn; he just kept his head down.

Blossom looked at him curiously, and then up at me, as Brick rang the doorbell.

"Are you okay?" she mouthed

I just nodded

She didn't seem convinced and looked at Butch once more.

"I'm in the lab." Dad said over an intercom next to the door. There was a short buzz and the door swung open.

We all walked in casually, "So what are we going to do for training?" Boomer asked

"Dad should be able to help us figure _something_ out." Bubbles answered

I rounded the corner, and my attention fell to the couch. It was littered with bloody cloths, and bandages.

"What happened?" Brick asked looking up horrified

"Dad!" Blossom yelled flying down to the lab, as we all followed.

Dad was in the corner, tending to a severely beaten and bruised Ace.

"Oh my gosh!" Bubbles said as we all stopped in shock.

"What the _hell_ happened?" I asked taking in his condition.

"He got here this morning, he's been in and out of consciousness; I don't know what happened. I can't get him stop bleeding."

He said putting pressure on a cut Ace had on his forehead.

Brick and Blossom rattled off a list of suggestions, all of which Dad confirmed that he had tried.

I went to the chemical cabinet, and scanned it for the bottle I needed.

I grabbed one of the bigger bottles.

My siblings stared at me, as I dipped the end of a clean cloth in it.

"Here" I said handing it to the Professor. He just looked at me skeptically, but took it and gently applied it to the cut above Ace's eyebrow. His open wound immediately started to heal before our eyes.

"How'd you know how to do that?" Brick asked

"His blood has Chemical X traits, just like Mojo's; that's where the green color comes from. It's just like with us, Chemical X makes us heal faster." I said blankly as I watched Dad blot it on his forehead, and the cut started to very slowly heal.

Blossom changed the subject trying to get the most out of our time. "We were going to train, is that okay?" she asked Dad.

"Yes, of course, both training rooms are up and running help your selves."

I watched in my peripheral vision as all my siblings left for the training room which was more like a gym, unlike the digital training room I had been training in. Little did they know…

Butch stood there frozen watching me with a frown, almost as if he were studying me.

Boomer stopped awkwardly, "Dude, you coming?"

I looked up and his green eyes met mine for a split second, before I looked down at my feet.

"Yeah"

He followed his brother, and when the door to the training room closed I sighed.

"What's going on between you two?" Dad asked pulling a rolling chair up for me, and I sat, taking the cloth from him, and started carefully dabbing Ace's wounds with Chemical X.

"He knows something's up." I looked down at my work. "I _told_ you. He just reads me too well."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him not to worry about it, that it would be fine."

There was an awkward silence between us.

"Do you remember when the three of us were in high school, and your Chemical X bottles would always go missing?"

"Yes, and I could _never_ find out where they went."

"Well, he's injury prone; this one." I said nodding towards Ace.

"Ah" He said nodding.

I looked at him skeptically, "Did you know I was with him, back then?"

He chuckled "I knew there was someone. I just didn't know who."

"And here I was thinking I was _so sneaky_." I smirked.

The room fell silent again, and I put the cloth down, scooting my chair away from the stretcher.

"We're gunna get the girls back, right Dad?"

He nodded sensing the worry in my voice. "We're going to get them back, safe and sound."

He got up and kissed my forehead.

"The belt is finished, no more malfunctions." I just nodded. "But now you need to go train without it, build up your natural powers, okay?"

"Yeah" I got up, and headed for the training room. I stopped "Hey Dad…"

He turned from his work, back to me.

"Thank You, for everything."

He just smiled and nodded.

I pinned my now shorter hair in a ponytail, and entered the training room.

Brick was holding one punching bag while Butch wailed on it, sweat dripping already from his forehead.

Blossom was doing the same for Bubbles, as Boomer coached her.

I quickly taped up my hands, and headed for one of the unoccupied bags.

"BC you want me to spot you?" Boomer asked

I was too busy watching Butch, he was furious. Furious with me

"BC?" Boomer asked again.

"Uh, yeah sure" I nodded

Boomer took his spot behind the punching bag, and I noticed Butch staring at me out of my peripheral vision, as he and Brick switched places.

Blossom and Bubbles had started talking about possible plans, Brick and Butch soon joined in.

I put on my fingerless black boxing gloves and started punching the bag; Boomer holding it firmly in place. He was mainly listening to their theories, but concentrating on my actions.

"So we know they're separated, how do we get all three of the girls back safely?" Blossom asked to no one in particular.

I was hitting the bag at a pretty good even pace, as they kept talking.

"We could split up…"

Boomer suggested.

"I have a feeling that's what Him wants us to do though." Blossom said as she put her own gloves on and switched places with Bubbles.

"So, we stay together…that takes us three times longer to find them, than if we split up." Brick said in between punches.

"What do you think he's doing to them?" Bubbles said sadly "They've got to be so scared."

I felt my jaw tighten. All I could hear was Snake's voice from the night before in the bar.

"_Scaredssss out of their little mindssss" He hissed_

I punched the bag harder, this getting Boomer's attention back from the four next to us to what he was doing.

"Bubbs, you can't let yourself think like that." Blossom said as she threw punch after punch.

I started zoning out, still _hearing_ the conversation in the room, but mental images of Him, Sedusa, even the dead cab driver from last night whipped through my mind at lightning speed.

The red leather was eerily reminiscent of Him's skin, and claws. I kept punching with everything I had, and Boomer had to use a lot of his strength to keep the bag stable.

"Anybody got any new theories?" Brick asked stopping to wipe the sweat on his brow.

"Dang BC, take it easy." Boomer said.

I could hear a ripping sound coming from the bag as I punched, like it was going to give way.

Blossom stopped soon after that, and I could feel several pairs of eyes on me.

My mind was still far away, further away than any of them could possibly imagine.

I almost couldn't make out their words anymore, as pure anger radiated off of me.

Him was just playing games with us, he didn't care about the girls, they were just pawns in his big plan to finally knock us down, make us suffer and take over the world.

Did he actually had the audacity to threaten _me_? I'd show him.

_No one_ threatened my family and got away with it.

"I don't know, I just think there's _something _going on that we don't know about yet." Butch seethed, I knew by his voice that he was glaring at me.

My mind stopped racing and I was back in the present I threw one last punch, and a sharp stinging burning pain shot through my right arm again.

Even the weakness of the last punch was enough to rip the punching bag wide open, the rice that filled it, spilled all over the floor.

I hissed in what to them looked like anger, but was actually pain. I ripped my gloves off throwing them to the ground, a few colorful words slipping from my mouth, as I turned and stormed out of the training room.

I could feel the shock of our siblings, the deafening silence only broken by the slamming of the lab door behind me.

I flew up out of the lab to our old bedroom, and closed the door locking it behind me.

I looked down at my arm, there was dark red line from the inside of my right bicep that curled up to my pointer finger exactly were the searing pain was coming from.

I barely grazed it with my left pointer finger and realized it was blood.

I bit my lower lip in anger "Shit" I scrambled to grab tissues off of one of the nightstands, and wiped most of it up.

It stung like nothing I had ever felt before, like the skin was slowly being ripped open.

I had almost gotten it to stop bleeding, when I felt the atmosphere in the room change.

Red smoke billowed in front of me, and a familiar claw formed out of thin air, one round red tip digging into the flesh of my right arm.

I winced and it took every bit of power I had not to scream. I fell to sit on the tri-colored bed, and smothered my mouth with a pink pillow.

Him appeared out of now where, his claw digging deeper into the wound he had created, and I thought for sure I my arm was going to split in two. The pain was making me dizzy.

My arm was shaking wildly from the trauma affecting it, as his free claw held it steadily in place, while he slowly tortured me.

"Ah, Buttercup you _do_ remember our deal don't you?"

I glared up at him, keeping the pillow to my mouth as I fiercely tried to fight back tears.

He pushed his claw harder into my skin.

"Yes" I screamed into the pillow, it came out as a muffled cry.

"Good" His wide white smile disgusted me.

"So you either convince Butch that nothing's going on." His voice changed alarmingly fast to one of darkness and rage. "Or I _slowly _and _painfully_ killall of them off_ one_ by _one_."

"Okay" I said into the pillow. "Okay!"

He pulled his claw away from my arm, his long serpent-like tongue licking the blood on its tip.

I sat up and cringed He really was sick. I slowly put down the pillow.

"Remember that this…" he held my right wrist up to his face "This is a reminder. You signed our contract with this hand, and if you blow it, I _will_ find out."

His feminine voice once again turned demonic quickly, as he roughly dropped my arm.

I winced.

He roughly captured my chin in one claw "such a tragedy that you have to die so young. And to think, you were my _favorite_ daughter-in-law." He sympathetically pouted

I pulled away from him in disgust. "_Don't __**ever**_ call me your daughter-in –law. The boys were never sons to you and you know it." I whispered.

"Ah, but Butch _was_." He smiled "He did so close to destroying _you_ after all, Didn't he?" His moved a piece of hair out of my face with his free claw. "Like father, like son."

"He is _nothing_ like you." I spat "He never_ was_ and he never will be."

He grabbed my chin more forcefully this time laughing. "I'd watch it if I were you" He snapped, as I glared up at him.

"Buttercup?" Blossom called through the door. "Are you okay?"

I looked nervously at the door, and back at Him.

"I'm not fond of deal-breakers." He whispered before disappearing once again.

"Buttercup, answer me. Please…" Blossom called again.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

I looked down at my arm which was completely healed and cleaned but still hurt. It was almost numb from all the pain.

I was about to open the door when I noticed the bloody tissues on the bed. I disguised them by wrapping them in a few layers of clean tissues before tossing them in the small pink trash can.

I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hey" Blossom said frowning

"Hey" I said flatly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" I nodded

I headed towards the stairs, but she stopped me.

"What was _that_ about?"

"Nothing, I got pissed off. I'm ready to get the girls back and for all of this to be back to normal." I said clearly irritated, shrugging my shoulders.

"Okay," she said looking at me skeptically

I ran downstairs, and Blossom followed me to the lab.

She headed back into the training room.

"I'll clean that up…By the way" I said under my breath.

"It's not in our way, don't worry about it." She smiled and closed the door behind her.

"Still got your temper, huh?" I turned to see Ace now sitting up on the stretcher with his back against the wall.

I sighed and strolled over to the white couch across the room from him.

"Yeah, I guess" I said leaning my elbows on my knees and running my hands through my hair.

"What happened?" He asked frowning. It was almost like he knew something was wrong.

"I should be asking _you_ that question." I said looking up sarcastically and meeting his shade covered eyes.

"I asked first" he pushed

I just rolled my eyes.

"You and the hubby get in a fight or somethin'?"

"That's none of your business" I snapped

He got uncharacteristically quiet.

I waited a few minutes, and the silence was starting to make _me_ nervous.

He was looking down, and seemed to be in a completely different world.

"What's up with you?" I finally asked.

He looked up at me, then quickly back at the floor.

"Nothin'"

"I call B.S." I said getting up eyeing him suspiciously; and leaning on Dad's desk a few feet in front of him.

"It's nothin', alright?" He said and got up grabbing his leather jacket and shrugging into it. He winced with every movement.

I saw Blossom, Bubbles, and Boomer, watching us through the glass of the training room as Brick and Butch trained.

Blossom gave me a look through the glass as if to ask 'What's his problem?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Where are you going?" I asked genuinely concerned.

He ignored me, grabbing his wallet from the desk and heading toward the door on the other side of the room.

"Ace!" I finally yelled

He stopped turning around "What?" said annoyed

"What the hell happened to you last night?" I asked frowning

"I got beat up, what does it look like?" He yelled

I couldn't help but be reminded of all the fights we used to have like this. He'd be annoyed and walk off, and I yell at him until he was gone.

He started to turn around, when I stopped him. I stood, frowning, arms crossed.

"What's your problem?"

He let out an exaggerated sigh, and turned to face me.

"_What happened last night?" _I pushed sensing something was off with him.

"His minions snuck up on me before I could get to the shack, knocked me out, and when I came to I was in his lair and they beat the shit out of me." He said

"Why? I thought Him wanted to see you?"

"He _did_." He spat

"Well what'd he want?" I was getting impatient.

"He told me to be careful where my loyalties lie."

I rolled my eyes and rested against the desk once more. "Well since you're here, I guess he got his answer right?" I laughed it off.

Silence filled the room and now Butch and Brick had joined the group who were watching us behind the glass.

I looked up to see his shade covered eyes, as he looked at the floor.

"_Right_?" I asked

He let out a heavy sigh and ran his hand through his long greasy black hair.

"I didn't want to do this to you again…" He whispered looking down.

The small smile on my face fell and my heart sank.

"What the_ hell_ are you talking about?"

Everyone from the training room made their way into the lab and watched from a safe distance.

"I knew." He mumbled

"Knew _**what**_?" I snarled, and I could feel my heart start to race.

"I knew…he was gunna take em'"

Memories of all the times he had used me flashed in my mind.

I let out a sarcastic laugh "You_ knew_ he was gunna kidnap them?" I asked "And you didn't think to tell us? Or did you just get_ too_ drunk to remember?"

He shrugged his shoulders regrettably "Listen, I…"

I slapped him so hard he almost hit the ground, balancing himself with one hand as the other came up to hold his jaw.

"Do you _not _understand that we could lose our daughters because of you?" Blossom yelled from the corner, Brick grabbed her arm before she could get out of control.

He weakly stood up, to face me.

"What did you tell him?" I got up in his face "Huh? I mean Him probably_ loved_ having his own personal little spy here, right? So, what all did you tell him?"

Silence…

"She asked you a question!" Butch yelled

"I told Him you were coming with me to the bar, as BellaDonna." Ace said looking up guiltily at me

I obviously knew that Him had figured out I was Bella but slowly realized it was only because Ace had warned him about it.

That was it; Him's way of driving the last nail in my coffin.

I bit my tongue, and shook my head.

Blossom yelled something but I didn't hear it, I was too furious.

My sisters were holding the boys back at this point.

"I'm sorry" He whispered just loud enough for me to hear "I didn't want…"

I snarled through clenched teeth and my voice was dangerously low. "Get out"

I couldn't even look at him, as he turned and left, the door slamming behind him.

"Son of a Bitch!" Brick said punching the banister of the lab stairs.

Boomer took a deep breath "It's okay, we re-group, train some more…We're not gunna let _that_ stop us."

Brick, Blossom, and Boomer headed back to the training room. Bubbles started to follow but looked sadly up at me.

"Buttercup are you okay?"

I turned away from her and sat back on the familiar white couch.

"Yeah, Bubbs I'm fine." I sighed trying to form a smile.

She turned and left, and my head fell into my hands.

After a while I felt someone sit next to me and knew it was Butch.

He placed a hand on my shoulder, and rubbed it.

"I'm sorry" he said

I sat up, looking at the floor. "Is it sad that I wasn't surprised?"

"You knew better, you tried to tell us." He shifted

"I mean what did I do to him, to make him keep doing this to me?" I looked at Butch to give me the answers I needed to wrap my head around what had just happened.

"I don't know, that's just how he is I guess." He pulled me to his chest and kissed the top of my head.

We sat like this for a few minutes before he spoke up.

"I'm sorry for pushing you to say something in there." He nodded towards the training room.

I looked up at him, and his forest green eyes looked worried.

"I just really need you to _trust me_ on this." I pleaded

"And I do, I trust you, but I _need _you to be careful. Please."

"I am" I said nodding

"I love you so much, Babe. I…" He took my hand in mine. "I just can't do any of this without you."

It was crazy, just how well he could read me sometimes.

"And you won't have to..."

**Okay thanks for reading guys! The next chapter is almost done, hopefully I'll get it posted soon. Thanks for sticking with me and this story! Don't forget to R&R! ~vwvanlover**


End file.
